


rats of the heart

by boycums



Series: Vince [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Other, Zoophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boycums/pseuds/boycums
Summary: Casey hasn't ever really been normal.
Series: Vince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411405
Kudos: 20





	rats of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is applicable to all three timelines i write. how wild.

Casey is maybe 5 or 6 when he and his mom go outside and he saw the dead animal in the road. It must’ve been a dog, looking back on it. He remembers what presumably was its owners were talking to the stopped car, red smearing towards it. His mom took his hand and told him not to look, but he still felt that macabre interest. Sure, most people are “interested” in sights of death, but Casey knew he felt something different (he would later place this feeling as arousal).

It’s when he’s 10, he plays with a cat in his neighborhood. He killed it. There wasn’t really a reason. Casey grabbed it by its throat (even as small as it is, he still needed to use both hands) and squeezed, hard, until the cat became still, and then some, until he heard something in it crunch. It’s a lot different than when he’d smash frogs or insects under a rock. This is a whole animal, a “special” animal. Cats are pets, cats are intelligent. There’s something a lot more exciting about this than the bugs that’d never be missed.

The body falls limp to the ground when he lets go of it. He's old enough now to recognize he’s aroused (the kids at school talk about boners and sex and swears in hushed whispers when they think the teacher isn’t paying attention). He reaches a hand into his shorts, grabbing himself and stroking. It’s a sight for sure, a young boy kneeling and jerking off to a dead cat. What does that say about who he is?

He doesn’t know, and if he did, he wouldn’t care either. He grips the cat, still warm, and pets it as though it was still alive. Casey comes (dry) and he rocks back onto his heels, breath heavy. Maybe that cat was someone's pet. There wasn’t a tag, but it’s not like that would’ve stopped him. He never got to find out. He made a shit grave for the animal in a sparsely wooded area behind his house. Do that again.

It must’ve been someone's. Once, briefly, he hears his parents talking in their sad voices about a missing cat, but then it’s back to the normal, dull, average conversation. He doesn’t get the chance to do something like that for years. It’s his secret — he’s young but he knows well enough that hurting things is bad. There’s no guilt on him, just the occasional urge to brag and he stifles that well enough. Casey stays alone, he knows he’s the weird kid. He doesn’t need to be told that. He killed a cat for one. A dog and then he fucked it for God’s sake.

He took a knife to the stray mutt, it’s ratted fur making it hard, but not impossible to cut. He remembers it’s whimpering as he slit its stomach and he reached in, feeling the dog’s intestines. Just remembering it made him shiver, that slimy feeling of its innards around his hands. Casey was beyond hard by then, and he took himself in his messy hand, rubbing the viscera onto him and he came, fast.

That was one of his prizes. He fucked it again after, driving his cock into the wound and came there too. The dog was long dead by then, but it was still warm. If only it lasted longer. He hid the body near the same place as he hid the cat. The animal was long decayed by then, grass and fungus growing over the spot. There was a creek nearby — how lucky for him — and he washed in it, the cold water unpleasant on his body.

It doesn’t take a genius to see that he’s fucked up.

He lives with it.


End file.
